weykipediafandomcom-20200213-history
Ugandan Garu
Ugandan Garu This page has been made to give a better description of the Ugandan Garu's as a whole than what was said on the original Ugandan Pucca page. Appearance The Ugandan Garu's are a species of native creatures of the Sooga Islands that have a distinct resemblance to Garu, a character from a Korean cartoon show called Pucca. They have round, white eyes with normally angry looking eye brows, a black ninja jumpsuit with a big red heart on his chest, red gloves, two stiff pigtails on each side of his head, and pail skin. Description The Ugandan Garu's are a group of very skilled ninjas that live along side the Ugandan Pucca's on Sooga Islands, a chain of small islands found just outside of Uganda. The Ugandan Garu's are considered great warriors that keep Sooga Islands safe. The Garu's are very skilled in ninjutsu as well as sword fighting. One well placed hit or kick from a Ugandan Garu can snap a grown man's back in half. They also seem to have inhuman endurance as they have never once been seen showing any signs of losing stamina no matter the circumstance. History The Ugandan Garu's were discovered at the same time as the Ugandan Puccas when the Knuckles explored, by the name of Tys, traveled to the Sooga Islands to explore. It is most likely they have arrived with the Ugandan Puccas from Asia many years ago. They most likely originated from South Korea, as that is where VOOS is located. VOOS is the name of the company that made the Pucca franchise. Sooga Military The majority of the Ugandan Garu's are part of the Sooga Islands military. They are strong warriors that fight with the traditional Japanese martial art, otherwise known as Ninjutsu. They are also expert swordsmen. The Ugandan Garu's are very fast, flexible (despite their plump bellies) and experts in parkour. They can climb almost any surface and are able to use their stealth to slip through heavily populated areas without being seen. ]] Their methods may be old fashioned, but they still get the job done. The Ugandan Garu's have fended off an invation launched by the Swedish Eggmen The Garu's destroyed all their high tech machinery and forced the Eggmen to retreat. The Sooga military has also actively aided in the Ugandan Military to defend Uganda against Non-believers. The Ugandan Garu's and Ugandan Pucca's are just as faithful to their beliefs of Da Wey as the Ugandan Knuckles. Relationship with Ugandan Pucca The Ugandan Pucca's live along side with the Garu's. Unlike the Pucca and Garu from the Television show, The Ugandan Garu's and Pucca's typically don't have any Love Love feelings for one another. The Pucca's don't chase down the Garu's to try to kiss them, instead the Garu's are respected and seen as powerful warriors that will fight for the good of Uganda and Asia alike, and the Pucca's are seen as upstanding citizens of Sooga Islands and Uganda. Although, the thing is. The Garu's are the only males and Pucca's are the only females of their kind, so the Ugandan Pucca's and Garu's do most of the time get married. But even then, their relationships are much different from the Pucca and Garu from the television series. Ugandan Knuckles When the Ugandan Garu's first started traveling to Sooga Island after Tys discovered them for the first time, the Ugandan Garu's and Knuckles shared their different forms of wisdom and methods with one another. The great Warriors of both Knuckles and Garus have high respect for each other and vowed that they will assist each other whenever they need help. The Ugandan Garu's are also trusted by the Knuckles to help keep their people safe, The Garus believe that providing protection to their allies brings great honor to both sides, and strengthens their friendship. Asian Ray For the most part they are friends with the Ugandan Puccas and Garus. Even though they do not understand why there are two Ugandans. The first being the Knuckles. but Team Country doesn't care about the name of the group of people, they just care about where they are from, like how the Ugandan Chungus' represent Uchunga, and the 3rd variation represents Chungus Heaven. The Ugandan Garus and Ugandan Puccas represent Sooga Islands. Wakanda The Wakandans have donated some Vibranium to Sooga Islands once they discovered that they are allied with Uganda. Now the Ugandan Garu's use Swords that are made of Vibranium. Additional Info The Ugandan Garus do not seem to speak. They just make random grunting sounds to try and hint tword what they are trying to say. For example if they want to say "Yes" they will go "mhmm" or if they are angry they will growl, but they never say actual words. (Note: In VRChat people with a Ugandan Garu Avatar may speak. But that is more because of the control of the player and is Not canon to the official Lore of the Ugandan Garu species.) This may be a reference to the Garu from the Pucca tv show, as he took a vow of silence, and the only noises he has ever made throughout the series are just grunts. The Ugandan Garus absolutely LOVE eggroles. So they have a strong alliance with the Chinese Knuckles. Category:Ugandan population Category:Ugandan knuckles friends Category:Species Category:Characters Category:Knuckleses Category:Team Country (VRChat) Category:Warrior Category:Ninja